Stronger
by aboniann
Summary: Sakura always did her best since the very beginning. However, when the one person she loves most tells her to be better, she breaks down and thinks she's a failure. Syaoran is now forced to take a stand and fight for her love before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Stronger**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary: Sakura always did her best since the very beginning. However, when the one person she loves most tells her to be better, she breaks down and thinks she's a failure. Syaoran is now forced to take a stand and fight for her love before it's too late. _

* * *

**Confession**

"W-what?" Sakura's heart thrashed about, and she suddenly felt like her heart fell to the pool of her own stomach acid.

"I said _you need to improve_," he repeated, huffing to blow his chestnut-colored bangs away from his striking amber eyes. He switched his phone from his left ear to his right to hear clearly, and that's when he heard the unsteady breathing from his girlfriend. Unbeknownst to him, not only was she having difficulty breathing, but she was already toppling over her bed, tears threatening to fall. "Sakura?"

She faked a smile even though he wasn't there. _Keep smiling, Sakura. Do this for him. _"I'm sorry...I didn't realize...that you weren't satisfied with me." She can practically hear him blink confusedly. "Sorry," she apologized once more, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "I didn't know..."

"Ying Fa, wait, I don't think you un-"

"No!" she cut him short. She didn't want to hear anymore. "Just...I understand, Syaoran. I understand _perfectly." _Syaoran shuddered from the way she had spoken that last word. He didn't expect to get this sort of reaction. Heck, he didn't even want to let it out! For the past moments, he laid in his bed, flabbergasted and shocked at his own behavior. This was difficult for him to interpret, and he was hurt by himself alone.

"Syaoran..." His ears perked at hearing his name coming from her mouth. He thanked the Lord silently that she called his name again in the way he loved. "Please say something." He bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? He had no words that was sure to comfort her after those cold words. It was like he didn't even care about...

"Whatever you think, Sakura, it's not what I meant," Syaoran defended, looking at himself in the mirror to make sure who he was: Xiao Lang Li. Ten month boyfriend of Sakura Kinomoto, the love of his life. His cherry blossom with vibrant green eyes, cheerful expressions, and love that made his heart swell. But why the hell was he acting like this?

"No, it's _crystal," _Sakura seethed, salty tears sliding down her cheeks to her bed sheets. She accidentally let out a sniffle and quickly covered the microphone on the telephone. Luckily for her, he didn't seem to hear because he remained silent for about twenty minutes. She gave out a shaky sigh and waited for his voice, but all she had was nothing. She squeezed her eyes shut, her glossy eyes trying to dry themselves from the onslaught of tears.

"_Fuck_, Syaoran," she whimpered. When she heard nothing but his shallow breathing, she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "What's the point of calling when you don't even want to talk to me..." In the other end of the line, Syaoran closed his eyes shut, his head aching to hit itself against the headboard of his bed. Despite this, he continued to be silent until he replied with, "Yeah, you're right...I shouldn't have called, huh?"

The blanket that covered Sakura's body for warmth already had a wet patch from her tears, and it was beginning to penetrate through her clothes. Her gasp was soft, so she was uncertain that he may have heard it, however, she knew no good will come if he even knew she was crying.

"So calling me was a mistake, huh?" She said, her voice cold. Her hands were trembling as her thumb was already lying atop the red button to end the call. But she needed to make sure...

"Yeah, maybe it was," was the reply that she got, and that was enough for her. The hand that was cradling the phone tightened its grip, and the phone was beginning to make strange noises.

"Fine, _Li." _He winced at hearing the intense hatred that was put into his name. "So first you give up seeing me, now you give up _talking _to me? What's the point of this relationship, _hn? _Why are we even in one when you're not even happy with what you've got!"

Silence.

"Well, I'll give you what you want! You'll get the space you well-deserved, Li. If you _ever _actually think I'm 'worth' your time, then maybe you should actually stop ditching classes and go to school for once!" Syaoran was shocked from what he was hearing, and as much as he wanted to say a witty comeback, the dial tone meant that she was no longer there...for him.

Just like he was never there for her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is practically a true story with minor differences. I'm hoping there would be a happy ending.

**Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

P.S. I'm thinking if this should just remain a one-shot or not. I'm going to change future references soon after you guys give me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stronger**

**Author: Blossomed X**

* * *

_Summary: Sakura always did her best since the very beginning. However, when the one person she loves most tells her to be better, she breaks down and thinks she's a failure. Syaoran is now forced to take a stand and fight for her love before it's too late._

* * *

**Consummation  
**

It has been a week since the last phone call, touch, _interaction _between Sakura Kinomoto and Xiao Lang Li. Their friends, worried and at angst, came to each other's aid and that's when the war started. Tomoyo Daidouji, who have always been Sakura's best friend since childbirth, has just recently found Sakura's puffy and blood-shot eyes. However, despite her constant pleading to know what had happened, the only conclusion is, perhaps, her best friend's boyfriend.

Unbeknownst to Tomoyo, he was practically _**dead **_to Sakura anyway.

Syaoran, who had just returned from school after restless and torturous nights, looked like he'd just returned from hell and back for the umpteempth time. His scowl looked as if it had been implanted onto his face, and his amber eyes spiked to a severe onyx color. Who ever tried to talk to him or even _dare _to look him in the eye would disappear as soon as passing period ended, and despite the fact that the pure cherry blossom and the little wolf sat next to each other in every class they had together, Sakura picked different partners who would oblige, and never speak a word to one another.

And all Syaoran can do was stare down at his desk, somewhat ashamed and walked out of the classroom, ditching, once again.

Sakura stared at where Syaoran sat with piquant eyes. _If you're not ready, you should've never come._

--

"Mmf!" Syaoran grunted, punching the wall with all his might. A dent formed, and he merely stared at it. It was like his relationship with Sakura, and he was the cause of it all.

He closed his eyes. His heart clenched when he saw Sakura with that other boy, and what made it even worst was that she _smiled. _

_When was the last time I've ever made you smile, Sakura? _Syaoran asked himself, his eyes boring the fist that collided into the wall a few moments ago. It was bleeding, although not much, but it numb the pain. He grimaced when he saw that there was blood on the wall as well, but ignored it for the time being.

"So..." He put on his usual scowl, his amber eyes spiking a dangerous onyx once again. He already knew who the intruder was.

"What do you want, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran growled, ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. "I'm not in the mood." Eriol merely raised a brow, bemused at his cousin's antics yet bit down his tongue to hold back the remark that he was sure to go to the hospital from.

"I thought that you should know...that Sakura's crying in the girl's bathroom right now." Syaoran lowered his head, his chestnut-colored hair covering his eyes as he stared down at the ground. He was still in an up-right position, his arms leaning against the wall to level him. He ignored the blood dripping down on the floor, and listened.

"And I want to know, _Li,_" Eriol emphasized his last name, but Syaoran didn't even flinch. To him, hearing it from Sakura was his pain. "What did you do to cause this all?"

Syaoran's heart stopped beating as he tried to ignore the fact that he already knew. The promises he broked, the comfort that he was supposed to provide for Sakura, the _love. _It was all lost inside of him, and he had no idea how to let it out, how to solve it all. He didn't know how this started, but he knew why. And for that, he hated himself.

_I need help._

Eriol's eyes widened when he heard a shaky gasp, and something roll down Syaoran's cheek. "I-I messed up, Eriol," he lifted up his head, and Eriol now knew the pain that he had endured night after night. His amber eyes watered, tears threatening to fall. The way they were _vulnerable _to the naked eye, especially to his cousin who he had loathed since he knew him, was what made Eriol knew how much Sakura meant to him. "I-I need y-your help..._**please.**_"

Eriol nodded, lost at words as he placed a comforting hand at his cousin's shoulder to ease him. And all Syaoran could do, was hold it in until the pain subsided.

_But it never did._

--

"Sakura, you have to tell me what's wrong!" Tomoyo pleaded, concerned at her cousin. Despite her constant nagging to comfort her best friend, she was shoved out of the stall and had no choice but listen to Sakura cry to her heart's content. "Sakura..." Tomoyo's amethyst eyes were filled with sorrow and guilt, not _understanding _any of this. A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to hear incoherent words coming out of Sakura's mouth, and Tomoyo knew better than to ask what she was saying. _Sakura...what did he do to you? _

She heard the bell that ended class and sighed. She had no reason to even care about class right now.

After about ten minutes, the stall door opened and Tomoyo was greeted with a tight embrace as Sakura sobbed onto her chest, her whimpers leaving her to shame. Tomoyo comforted her by rubbing her back, tear after tear to numb the pain, but she already knew she wasn't helping. The only person who can help her was Syaoran.

_Li, how come she come to you for help when __**you **__were the cause of all her pain?_

"H-he hurt me, Tomoyo," Sakura whispered after her sobbing subsided. Tomoyo lifted Sakura's face and saw the innocence and pain that was inflicted upon herself. Tomoyo let out a shaky gasp, embracing her tightly until she heard a whimper coming out of her mouth, and then she let it out. Sakura, who was staring over Tomoyo's shoulder, knew she was crying, and consoled her by patting her back.

_What am I going to do? _Sakura wondered, her eyes stinging from the many tears. _I don't want to cry anymore. _

_**Make it stop, Syaoran...please.**_

--

After school, Sakura walked ever so slowly to her locker to retrieve her books. She stared mindlessly at the cream-colored, tiled floor, and as soon as she reached her locker, the halls were already empty and the middle-aged janitor was already getting ready to clean. Sakura yelped when she was greeted by her lab partner, Chui Huang as soon as she turned her back to her locker. She breathed, calming herself down to regain her composure and faked a smile to greet him back.

"Hey," he said, amused; his hazel eyes transfixed by her emerald orbs.

"A-ano," Sakura murmured, uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her. "Do you want something?"

"Oh, yeah! I do, actually." He stepped forward, and Sakura's eyes widened, stepping back in instinct. She cursed when she felt the cool metallic locker, and whimpered when his hand took a strand of her hair. She closed her eyes, and to him, it seemed like she was enjoying it, so he twirled it between his fingers. "I want you to go out with me." Sakura's eyes fluttered widely when she felt his lips being pushed against hers, and just as she was about to shove him, his jaw was collided with a heavy fist. Sakura panted, her head turning to see a seething _angry _Syaoran, his eyes never leaving his victim. He stomped towards him, raising his fist again and again to hear a satisfying crunch, and when he did, he grinned, showing no sympathy whatsoever at his whimpers and wailing.

Sakura cried out in agony when she heard the nose breaking, and gasped from the pool of blood that was already forming. Her body shook uncontrollably as a memory flashed in her eyes.

_"Sakura, I want you to know," Syaoran said, caressing Sakura's cheek softly. "That if __**any **__boy comes near you, __**I will kill him.**__"_

"Syaoran, stop!" Sakura cried, tears in her eyes. _He was so caring...back then. _"P-please...s-stop!" She weeped, unwilling to believe the sight.

Syaoran whipped his head towards Sakura's direction and panted heavily. Hearing his name coming from her mouth...it meant so much to him that his heart swelled. Their eyes met, and Syaoran lowered his head, not in a shameful way of what he had just done, but in a way to emphasize his hurt. This simple gesture melted her heart, and she ran towards him to release his bold grip on Chui Huang's collar. Just when she was about to let go, he squeezed her hand, and their gazes met once more.

"Sakura," he whispered, as his hand caressed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry."

She gave a shaky sigh of relief and smiled adoringly at him, leaning in to his touch. He smiled back, embracing her until their lips met. Sakura sighed in the kiss. _This _is what she needed. If she hadn't have heard a gasp, of course.

She and Syaoran whipped their heads towards the janitor, who apparently had heard Chui Huang's pleas for help. _Oh my God._

"Oh my God!" the janitor wheezed, and Sakura remained frozen as Syaoran got up and tugged on her arm so they can make a run for it. When they reached the iron gates, Sakura turned back, staring at the janitor who was checking for any signs of breathing and glared at them through the courtyard. Sakura bit her lip, and Syaoran tugged on her arm once more when he heard the sirens.

"Ying Fa, come on!" Syaoran urged, his eyes searching frantically for a place to run. When he saw the forest, he merely picked her up and ran as fast as he could. When they came to the middle of the forest, it was already dark, and Syaoran knelt her down as he panted for breath.

_"Syaoran," _Sakura whimpered, and he gazed at her longingly. "He-he's...not coming back, is he?" Syaoran's eyes hazed until he heard thunder clouding his ears. Sakura, however, didn't even _flinch. She's afraid of lightning and thunder, _Syaoran remembered, rushing over to her and embracing her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sakura didn't look at him, and his heart felt like it was being tugged _cruelly. _

"Of all the promises you said to me, you had to keep that one?" Sakura said in a meek tone.

Syaoran shook his head, and gave her a crooked smirk. "I had to keep one, didn't I?" She gave a dry chuckle and stared at him longingly as the rain came pouring down on them. Sakura squealed, laughing as she twirled happily, and Syaoran had to admit, it was a sight to see.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelped when he almost slid to his bottom from the heavy puddle. "Sakura!" She stopped twirling and gazed at him with mirth and love in her eyes. His heart swelled from the love he had as well. He rubbed a thumb against her cheek and said, "I promised you a kiss in the rain, didn't I?"

Sakura giggled, nodding from the memory. She was just thinking about it. "I love you, Syaoran."

He smiled. "I love you too, Sakura."

And he leaned in, brushing his lips gently against hers, inhaling her scent of cherry blossoms and the earth greedily. They didn't break away when lightning lit the sky. Syaoran simply cradled her gently as she held onto his chestnut hair to balance the fact that they were still out on the rain, soaking wet, with their clothes sticking to their bodies. She could've gasped when she felt him lift her shirt, tossing it under the tree for it to dry. He picked her up, still in the kiss, and leveled her to his eyes until they reached where he threw the shirt and laid her down on the soft grass. Syaoran stared down at her, a smile upon his lips when he saw Sakura willing to give him _everything _she had.

The trees were a barrier against the rain and noises of nature as Syaoran hungrily kissed Sakura, and Sakura kissed him back with the same passion.

"I promised you I would make it up to you," he said, as she tugged onto her shirt. He tossed it aside as he laid back down, using his arms to hold him up so he wouldn't crush her. Her innocent, green eyes shone in the darkness as a flame for him to keep going, keeping most of his promises for one night.

One night he'll never forget.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **As you can see, this chapter had no plot. I was re-reading a story by MS and I was just _captivated, _I started to write and I suddenly ended up writing a story similar to hers. To tell you the truth, I was supposed to write the story where Sakura ended up with Eriol, and Tomoyo and Syaoran ended up together as well. However, I just couldn't do it!

I'm just kidding. I would've done it but I knew you guys would get mad at me. But I'd love it if you would all forgive me for my late updates. :)

And people, think about my summary on why I went to a crucial point where Syaoran practically killed the kid with his bloody hands. He's fighting for his love! So please, flame me if you want, but think about my summary, please?

**Please review this and my other stories! I would really appreciate it, thank you. **


End file.
